1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for electrically connecting semiconductor devices to circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a socket into which one or more bare semiconductor dice may be inserted for connection to a circuit board without wire bonding of the contact pads of the semiconductor die.
2. State of the Art
The assembly of a semiconductor device from a leadframe and semiconductor die ordinarily includes bonding of the die to a paddle of the leadframe, and wire bonding bond pads on the die to inner leads, i.e., lead fingers of the leadframe. The inner leads, semiconductor die, and bond wires are then encapsulated, and extraneous parts of the leadframe are excised, forming outer leads for connection to a substrate such as a printed wiring board (PWB).
The interconnection of such packaged integrated circuits (IC) with circuit board traces has advanced from simple soldering of package leads to the use of mechanical sockets, also variably known as connectors, couplers, receptacles and carriers. The use of sockets was spurred by the desire for a way to easily connect and disconnect a packaged semiconductor die from a test circuit, leading to zero-insertion-force (ZIF), and low-insertion-force (LIF) apparatus. Examples of such are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,529 of Tsurishima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,130 of Sprenkle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,512 of Barraire et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,499 of Sochor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,403 of Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,840 of Seidler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,617 of Randolph, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,850 of Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,421 of Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,169 of Lai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,854 of Buck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,489 of Bickford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,825 of Korsunsky et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,134 and 5,209,675 of Korsunsky, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,998 of Ikeya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,635 of Ikeya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,736 of Demnianiuk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,408 of Hanlon et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,525 of Griffin.
New technology has enabled the manufacture of very small high-speed semiconductor dice having large numbers of closely spaced bond pads. However, wire bonding of such semiconductor dice is difficult on a production scale. In addition, the very fine wires are relatively lengthy and have a very fine pitch, leading to electronic noise.
In order to meet space demands, much effort has been expended in developing apparatus for stack-mounting of packaged dice on a substrate in either a horizontal or vertical configuration. For example, vertically oriented semiconductor packages having leads directly connected to circuit board traces are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,304 of Hara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,289 of Kweon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,815 of Taniguchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,019 of Ueda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,067 of Sua et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,760 of Ishikawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,161 of Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,409 of Gaul, and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 34,794 of Farnworth.
However, none of the above patents relate to the socket interconnection of a bare (i.e., unpackaged) semiconductor die to a substrate such as a circuit board.
Sockets also exist for connecting daughter circuit boards to a motherboard, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,078 of Lwee et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,612 of Thrush. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,461 and Re. 28,171 of Anhalt show connectors for connecting a socket to a circuit board, and wiring to an electronic apparatus, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,927 of Farnworth et al. discloses a semiconductor die having an added protective layer and traces, and which is insertable into a multi-die socket. The conductive edges of the semiconductor die are connected through an edge “connector” to circuit board traces. The number of insertable semiconductor dice is limited by the number of semiconductor die compartments in the socket, and using fewer dice is a waste of space.